Because of the limitations of application brushes currently marketed, hair stylists customarily tint hair by applying one color at a time as an all-over color.
The object of the invention is to enable a hair stylist to apply two colors at once, thereby adding depth to the color and allowing the creation of special effects such as highlights and lowlights. This system can be used to design innovative hair styles which cannot be easily created with current equipment, and it also allows natural hair colors to be more closely approximated where this effect is desired. The invention can also be used for applying color and conditioner, or color and bleach simultaneously, or to color only certain strands of hair.